Time to Relax
by AegisDesire
Summary: The obligations and the work involved in being the Vice Chair of the Otonokizaka High School Student Council have made Umi no longer endure and one night she discharged her anger with her childhood friends Honoka and Kotori. Kotori realizing the stress Umi is going through, she will find a way to help her. Will she be able to do something?
1. Chapter 1

"Do we really have to stay, Mom?"

"Principal, that's unfair! You said it out of nowhere! "

"Honoka's right, principal, we should have been warned in time!"

"Sorry girls, but this is also your fault. Try not to be late with the work of the student council. Today I will stay, so you guys have time, please advance as much as you can. "

And so our Friday afternoon was marred by piles of documents and papers to file, proposals to evaluate and complaints to solve ... Since we are part of the committee we have accumulated problem after problem... This has no end!

* * *

"Yay ~! At last we're done! Don't you think it's time to get out of here and rest all weekend? I've never been so happy about - Out of nowhere, Umi-chan interrupts Honoka-chan ...

"Honoka ... Where do you think you're going? You heard the principal, we have to stay and try to advance as much as possible, so no one will leave here until we finish! So sit down! " Umi-chan sounded irritated when she said that, but I guess that's the usual tone she uses to scold Honoka-chan...

"UMI-CHAAAAN, IT'S NOT FAIR, I CAN'T CONTINUE, I WANT TO REST" Honoka-chan started her complaint out loud.

I'm used helping Honoka-chan from time to time, I know that because of her position I should not herl her, but I am unavoidable to do so, so I said: "Honoka-chan, do not worry ~ let Kotori help you. Honoka-chan can begin to file those documents and order them and Kotori continue with the forms, is that ok for you? " Honoka-chan gave me a smile from ear to ear in response but that only caused Umi-chan to get even angrier ...

"Kotori, stop spoiling her so much! Since Honoka is the president she has brought us nothing but annoyances, problems and hindrances with teachers and club members? It is time for Honoka to assume her responsibilities! The three of us have been friends forever and we have supported each other, but everything has a limit! "

The way Umi-chan scolded us was not normal ... For the first time she raised her voice in pitch, it sounded very very irritated, as if she had been tired of us for a long time. I turned to see Honoka-chan and her face was expressionless, as if she could not believe what she had just heard.

"Umi-chan ... I ... I'm so sorry, but only then can we finish it as soon as possible, so please have a little more patience with Honoka-chan and me, okay?" I tried to calm Umi with that answer, But apparently it had no effect on her. She left me no choice but to plead…

"Umi-chan, PLEASE!"

"..." "Okay, help Honoka ... But this will not stay that way, you understand? Honoka, you have to hold yourself accountable! It's time that you set your priorities, you know, put the council first ... You no longer have excuses, especially because we no longer have to ... Forget it girls ... For all this discussion I forgot to tell you that I have to address some issues so I will have to Retire, see you "

"Umi-chan ..." I said as I watched her leave the room and run down the hallway ... Umi usually measures what she says but this time she almost forgot, she almost forgot the promise we made: Not to mention μ's under any circumstances. That would only re-open old wounds ... That experience was a real carousel of feelings, several memories, so many moments ... I tried to forget that and I continued to help Honoka-chan with the documents, but we both realized that we could not stop thinking about Umi-chan .. After a long time, we finished all the work.

"I think with that we're done for today, Honoka-chan ~" I said to her as I almost fell asleep. "There's a reason why the teachers and my mother trust the council ... It is not an easy task," I thought.

"KOTORI-CHAAAN, THANK YOU ... Now Honoka just want to go to sleep ... I don't think I'll even bother to take off my uniform ..." Honoka-chan shouted, thanking me for helping her, I laughed because the tone of her voice she seemed to be like Able to lie on the floor of the council room for the remainder of the night.

"Tell me Kotori-chan, do you think this time we made Umi-chan really upset? I seriously give my best effort as president of the student council, but this is no easy task ... I feel like I'm really making a dent.." Honoka-chan told me a little worried.

"Not at all, Honoka-chan. We both know how Umi-chan is with her sense of responsibility. It's true that we've had a lot of pressure lately, so give it time. Monday morning will be quiet as always "I replied with a smile to reassure her. " Can we go outside together? I was going to wait for my mother, but I think she'll be here for a little while longer. "

"Let's go together ~ "Honoka-chan replied in her usual tone.

* * *

We both walked out the front door of the high school. Everything looks different at night, which creates a more serene and calm atmosphere than the frenetic evenings watching many students leave at the same time.

I remembered that scene that happened a few hours ago and I just thought as I made a face of anguish: "Umi-chan ... This is not normal in you ... I know that of the three you are the most serious, but something in you has changed. Honoka-chan has not noticed and less Maki-chan, Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan since there have been few times that we see each other... I'm afraid, so much stress is not good for. But I promise you that I will find a way to help you... After all, I would do everything for you!... Even if you do not know my true feelings, I also suffer with your problems, Umi-chan! "

"Did you say something, Kotori-chan?" Honoka-chan asked me as I seem to almost think aloud ...

"What? No, not at all hehehehe ... "I answered hoping that such a silly answer would be convincing enough for my dear orange-haired friend.

"Ah well, that's fine" So he replied after biting the hook. "Oh look, we're almost home. Would you like to linger for a while, Kotori-chan? Maybe they have some snacks left for us, if Yukiho and Alisa have not finished them ... "Honoka-chan asked me as she made a face of distrust when she mentioned her younger sister and her friend, Eli-chan younger sister.

"Thank you very much Honoka-chan, but I think for today it is better that I go home, really I'm soooo tired ~" I replied.

"Oh, you're right Kotori-chan. Then see you until Monday! "

"Bye bye, Honoka-chan!"

* * *

When I got to my house I immediately went up to my room and from my pockets I grab my cell phone and look for Umi-chan's number. "I should call her but I don't know ... I don't think it's time to talk about it ... At least I should tell her that we finished all the council work ..." At that moment I see a message from my mother, telling me that due to the excellent work we achieved today we can take the following weeks free of all activity of the council. At least I have good news for Umi-chan.

"Umi-chan, are you there?" It was the first thing I said when I called her:

"Kotori? Did something happen? "I heard Umi-chan from the cell phone speaker. That response left me thinking again if I should talk to her or just tell her about work and weeks off. "Kotori? You still there? Has anything happened? "I hear again through the speaker.

"Oh, sorry Umi-chan ... I kept thinking about stuffed animals I saw on the way home, hehehe ~" I replied.

"Fortunately, we were able to finish all the work that was behind schedule and we even went ahead with other issues. Also don't worry, Kotori didn't do all the work, Honoka-chan also made a great contribution tonight ~ "

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, Honoka still does not know what she's capable of due to her carefree attitude. I hope she changes someday" Umi-chan replied. "My mom also told us that we take a few weeks off for all the work in the council, so do not worry, okay? It's time to relax ~ "I added. If Umi-chan was curious about why I told her it was time to calm down, I could address the issue ...

"That's the weekend is for, Kotori, to relax. I will call Honoka to thank her for her efforts. See you later, good night. "Umi said goodbye and hung up suddenly.

Because of her tone of voice and the brevity of the call, I think Umi-chan did not want to talk to me at the moment ... "I don't even think she will call Honoka-chan, how strange ..." I thought.

The dream was winning the battle so I undressed and I put on more comfortable clothes and went straight to bed, which since I saw her has been attracting me with their soft and comfortable mattresses, which stuffed animals on my bed are boasting of Such zone.

* * *

[Umi´s P.O.V]

 _All I see is a black background. I can not distinguish well where I am but I know that I am on a soft and fluffy platform, which estimates that I am in some kind of bed. Suddenly, some force throws me against the bed ... I begin to feel a warm air constantly, and from the sounds I begin to hear I think it is someone's breath. That breath is moving on me, I feel that breath close to my chest and is moving to my neck and finally to my face. A weight above me leaves me motionless without leaving me any possibility of escape. Finally, I feel a strong body scent with a sweet smell of honey, which gets into my head easily. "It can not be," I say as I realize who it is that all that smell comes from._

 _"Kotori, what are you doing? Please stop ~~ "I shout in a distressed tone as I try to get rid of her ..._

 _"Umi-channn ~~ hehehehehe ... Come on, don't be afraid ... I know you'll like it ~" Kotori tells me with a seductive voice that paralyzes my body completely._

 _"Kotori, seriously no ... mhm ... no ..." Kotori interrupts me with a passionate kiss ... "It can't be ... My first time, with Kotori ... Haaaa, it's impossible to resist ... Kotori ... I've never seen this part of you. .. "Kotori completely dominates me and leaves me no choice but to give in to her charms._

 _While Kotori gently massages each part of my body, she comes closer and slowly whispers in my ear ... "Relax Umi-chan, let yourself go ~~"_

 _"This is too intense ... My body ... It feels hot ... I'm ... Losing control ..." My mind is going white little by little, I can not think clearly and my body is controlled by the impulses ... "mhm. ..igh! Kyaaa ~ "I begin to scream as pleasure takes over my body ..._

 _"Fuufuufuu Umi-chan ~~ it's time to go one step further ..." I look at Kotori ... She looks so beautiful ... She slowly began to unbutton her clothes, and when she's about to finish ... Everything turns black._

* * *

 _I wake up suddenly, realizing that all that erotic experience was nothing more than a bizarre dream, something that I never thought would pass through my head, after that I made a tremendous cry while my face turned as red as a tomato ..._

 _"AHHHHHHHH NO NO NO NO NO THIS IS SO SHAMEFUL! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO DREAM SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I CAN NOT LOOK AT KOTORI TO THE FACE AGAIN IN MY LIFE ! "I felt that my dignity and my lungs were going in that cry. "I do not see her that way, that's unacceptable," I said as I was about to cry ... "Ah, that's convenient ... A message from Kotori" I said as I saw a notification on my cell phone. "What will she want this time?" I wondered._

 _The message said:_

 _"Ohayo, Umi-chan ~~ I hope you rested ^ _ ^ sorry for the anticipation, but I want to tell you that during the next few days we will not be able to go all three together to school as usual, because Honoka-chan and I are working on something ... But it's a secret hehehehe ~~_

 _Yours._

 _Kotori Minami (· 8 ·)"_

 _"I do not know what they are planning, but if it is something that is only between them ... I am not sure if they want to avoid getting into trouble or they do not want me to know... For this time, I give them the grace of not meddling. "I thought as I finished imagining all the possibilities._


	2. Chapter 2

On Mondays I usually get up earlier than usual since, despite the fact that it's been a long time since μ's disbanded and we stopped doing morning workouts, I took the habit of running around Otonokizaka every Monday, always wearing clothes That I used in training as a gesture that I will never forget those experiences ... Although there is also another reason why I got up, Honoka-chan and I agreed to meet early to plan how to help Umi-chan to calm down ... We would meet in a cafe Close to the temple as it is comfortable and it opens early in the morning.

I climbed the stairs and saw Honoka-chan so I took the air I still had and I said "GOOD MORNING, HONOKA-CHAN!" To which she replied "Good morning, Kotori-chan ..." with a drowsy face which showed me that Honoka-chan had already lost the practice of getting up early to train.

"Honoka-chan! The coffee is here. Come on! "I said trying to cheer the half-asleep Honoka-chan.

"I'll follow you, just five more minutes Kotori-chan ..." Honoka-chan replied as she walked like a zombie.

 _Poor thing, but she looks so cute like that ... hahahaha ... Even though Umi-chan scolds Honoka-chan, she's always ready to make her smile and that makes me so happy because no matter what happens, we'll always be together..._

* * *

We arrived at the cafe, we sat down and both ordered tea and some rolls. Honoka-chan asked me, "Why do you want me to talk soooo early, Kotori-chan? I was so happy in my bed ..."

To which I replied "Honoka-chan ... Yesterday I told you to come here to find a way to take the stress out of Umi-chan ... Don't you remember?

"Ah yes it is true! Sorry, sorry hehehe, I think my head still does not wake up completely "Honoka-chan replied and a little more cheerful.

"That's normal for you, Honoka-chan," I said. "We have to find a way for Umi-chan to relax and let go of all the tension we've caused ... Kotori has thought about going out together somewhere, but I cannot think of a place to go ... Do you have anything in Honoka-chan?

"So ... what do you think if we go to the arcades in Akihabara?" Said Honoka-chan

"We've been there so many times ... Also, I think we're a little bored to see you try to break your personal record in the dance game and do not mention the bad luck of Umi-chan in the claw ... It will end up more frustrated than lively if we go there " I replied.

"Ohhh that's true… How about going to the amusement park?" Honoka-chan proposed.

"It will not be a good idea, Honoka-chan, remember that Umi-chan is easily disturbed by being surrounded by many people, she doesn't like the food at the park and she's afraid to be in _the ferris wheel_..." I said in a tone not so encouraging.

"Kotori-chan! This place is perfect! What about the beach? You know, having fun in the sea, taste the delicious food, glitter in our bathing suits... People say that the beaches of Uchiura in the city of Numazu are magical and that their aquariums are great ... It is the perfect choice!

 _Hehehe ~ apparently this talk managed to wake Honoka-chan, his head full of great ideas has come back to work..._

"I do not think so, Honoka-chan ... Traveling there will be expensive, Umi-chan will not want to wear any type of bathing suit, besides we do not know that region and we could end up in the wrong place and you know how she will get ... Do not you remember What happened when we traveled to the United States?

"Not at all! I do not remember any of that! No, not at all ... But if I remember Umi-chan angry ... I felt like she was going to eat me alive ... "Honoka-chan replied as she turned a sad face as ideas ran out.

"Hey, Honoka-chan, how about we go to the museum? Something that demands seriousness and that is more of teaching may please Umi-chan "I said as a last idea.

"It would be a good idea, but we would end up boring too, that's why I do not like museums, and it would make more sense if we went with **Hanayo-chan**..." Honoka-chan replied and so we denied the last alternative we came up with.

The tea ran out like our ideas and without realizing it, it was almost time to go to class...

"Honoka-chan! Oh no, look at the time, we'll be late! The teacher will be upset if we do not get there in time, "I said desperately.

"Don't care about the teacher! Imagine Umi-chan's expression if we do not get there in time! She's going to kill us! "Honoka-chan replied while her eyes were watery and alert just by thinking about what Umi-chan will tell us.

"Let's stop talking, let's start running now!" I said to Honoka-chan.

We were going so fast that we did not even concentrate on the road. Honoka-chan almost tripped over several boxes and was about to hit a cart... We even ended up jumping two steps while going up to the main entrance of high school. And at that moment we met Umi-chan...

* * *

"Kotori, Honoka ... What happened to you? Why are you full of sweat? Were you running? "Umi-chan said in a tone of surprise.

"Good morning, Umi-chan!" I greeted her. "Well, what happened is ... it was something quite peculiar ..."

"Do not tell me that ... Someone was following you!? Do not worry girls, I'll take care of that bastard by myself, "said Umi-chan totally annoyed.

"NO NO NO… Nothing happened Umi-chan ... Calm down, I just fell asleep and Kotori-chan waited for me and that's why it was late, hehehe ..." Honoka-chan replied in an attempt to calm down our blue-haired friend.

"You know what I think about unpunctuality, so… Honoka! Next time try to get up early and Kotori! Shout Honoka in case she does not wake up! "Vice President Umi-chan ordered.

"Besides, is not Yukiho supposed to go to high school too? Tell her to wake you up. "

"In fact, she has been waking me since her first day ... But these last few weeks Yukiho-chan has been living at the Ayase's household, since they are working on a project and Arisa-chan proposed that she should stay with her until they finish, so Yukiho-chan would not walk alone at night to our house, so I've been struggling to get up by myself ... "Honoka-chan said in response to what Umi-chan said.

"Has Eli agreed with that?" Umi-chan asked.

"I'm not sure, when Yukiho-chan told me that she was going to live with Arisa-chan for a while, she told me that she consulted directly with her parents, I went to corroborate that with my mother and she also told me the same thing ... Now that you mention Eli-chan, I haven't heard anything from her." Honoka-chan replied.

"It's true, lately Kotori has not spoken to Eli-chan, we should ask Nozomi-chan about her, maybe she knows something." I told Umi-chan also confirming the absence of recent communication with the blonde blue-eyed girl.

"How strange ... I remember that we kept in touch with Nozomi, Eli and Nico for a while after they graduated, but I do not remember talking to Eli so much, but why would it have been? Umi-chan said with a look of concern.

"What is it, Umi-chan? Are you worried about Eli-chan? Honoka-chan asked with a certain provocative tone.

"W-What are you talking about, Honoka? Of course I'm worried! We are friends after all! It may be that something has happened to her or maybe she's sick and we have not noticed! Umi-chan replied with a somewhat annoyed expression and a slightly flushed face. "Hehehe ... I think Eli-chan is sick ... And I also think that neither of us would worry, she did not say anything ... But I'm sure her antidote ... Is to go to the temple daily to pray and receive a special spiritual message of the Caretaker number one at Hehehe Temple ~ ... "Honoka-chan said being direct to provoke Umi-chan.

"THE ONLY IMAGINATE ELI AND NOZOMI ... KYAAAA THAT DISCHARGE ... Say one more thing ... Just one more thing ... I swear that my next object of practice will be your Honoka ... And I will not shoot you arrows of love! Umi-chan shouted with a hot fury in his eyes which combined with his red face and his aggressive expression.

"Eh ... eh ... AHHHH KOTORI-CHAN HELP ME PLEASE!" Honoka-chan would repeat that over and over again as he slowly recoiled towards me seeking refuge...

 _But unfortunately, at the time I felt like making an exception to being the "guardian angel" of Honoka-chan..._

"Fufufu... Ho-no-ka-chan~!" I said as I made a disturbing smile and stared into her eyes. "I think this time you have annoyed Umi-chan ... And Kotori agrees with her that you deserve a punishment ..." I continued as I looked more and more into Honoka-chan's eyes, as if I wanted to penetrate to her soul.

"Ko ... Kotori-chan ... why ..." Honoka-chan whispered to see that I too was part of her doom.

"OHHH… Hahahaha… look at the time, we'll be late so ... Goodbye! FAITO DAYO! "Honoka-chan shouted as she began to run for her life into the Otonokizaka High School facility.

"Kotori ... I thought you would help her but that even frightened me ... At least that will be enough to keep her quiet the rest of the day" Umi-chan told me with a face that mixed gratitude with fear.

"Don't worry... I considered the situation and did what I had to do ... Let's go to the classroom, Umi-chan, the classes are going to start." I answered Umi-chan without looking at him.

"Yes ... let's go" Umi-chan replied as he started to walk...

 _Eli Ayase-chan ... I'll be honest, from the moment Eli-chan decided to join μ's I felt that she and Umi-chan had some connection ... I noticed when Eli-chan set her eyes on Umi-chan when we were practicing under her Indications ... There were several times when I was jealous of Eli-chan as she approached Umi-chan, when she spoke to Umi-chan ... Even knowing that Umi-chan would not be able to fall in love with Eli-chan because of her way of thinking but I do not want to be misunderstood, Eli-chan and I are good friends, in fact I had a lot of kindness and affection from her... I was very happy for her when we knew that **she and Nozomi-chan announced that they were a couple but** , a certain part of me was glad that Eli-chan's love interest was not Umi-chan ..._

* * *

Classes went on as normal, boring as ever and after a tiring Monday, it was finally time to get out of class and head off to do other things. As Umi-chan had said before, she was not going to accompany us because she was in the archery club, so we were just Honoka-chan and me.

* * *

"Ahhh, I'm so tired ... I want to go home already" I sighed as I stretched while leaving the classroom building.

"I agree with you, Kotori-chan, we are lucky that this week we will not have to be doing anything related to the student council since we finished almost everything last week ..." Honoka-chan replied.

"You're right, but I still we haven't finished something because we have not decided what to do with Umi-chan," I replied.

"It's true ... But don't worry Kotori-chan, we'll be able to think of something! There's still time to make a plan" Honoka-chan said cheerfully.

I was about to thank her when we were both amazed by a beautiful apparition...

"It cannot be, it cannot be her," Honoka-chan said as she stood shocked with his mouth open at the sight of her.

We both referred to our second-year friend and former muse Maki Nishikino. Composer its excellence, beautiful red hair, a glorious voice and future aspiring doctor, following in the footsteps of her parents who run one of the most important hospitals in Japan. But the change we have seen in it has been drastic for the little time that has passed...

"She's so beautiful," we said as we watched her more and more. Although she was surrounded by several girls we could see her from the bottom to the top...

 _She looked different, not only in appearance, but also noticed that something changed in her personality ... She now wears long stockings that cover her a little above her knees, her legs were slimmer and formed, her hips were more developed and Her curves looked sexy, I think I can also notice that her breasts have grown a little and have good shape, she has grown her hair and her face, well she's still the same... But the most remarkable thing about Maki-chan is that she was surrounded by other students, they were talking to Maki-chan and she answered them, did not evade them and apparently liked to be surrounded while they told her how beautiful she looked or that she is very nice and sociable... My eyes were about to Get lost in Maki-chan when suddenly..._

"MAKI-CHAN!" Honoka-chan shouted, in such a way that it seemed that her goal was not to call her but to verify if she was actually Maki-chan.

Honoka-chan in doing so caught the attention of Maki-chan at the same time she put on a surprised face as well as the group of girls around her who saw us both realized who we were so we also received some greetings And some reverence for what we did not more than a year ago.

"Uhh… Honoka..." Maki said as she approached us.

"Ohhh, Maki-chan, is it really you?" Honoka-chan asked.

"Ehh... I-I've always been me, what do you mean Honoka?" Maki-chan replied with some hesitation.

"Hehehe, it has not been that long and you've completely changed, Maki-chan~" I said to Maki-chan praising her for her new appearance.

"N-it's nothing so radical," Maki-chan said. "It's just that Mom said that as I am in second year I should see myself a little more mature, so I decided to change my appearance... As well as my attitude... But nothing more has changed! I-I'm just learning to socialize with others ... It's not as easy as it sounds ... But do not tell anyone else! I only do it because that suits me! "She added as he shot us a look of indifference making a kind of pout on her face while playing with her hair.

"That does not matter!" Honoka-chan said. "It's incredible that Maki-chan instead of evading she decided to accept the popularity she has ... Because, it must be an honor for Maki-chan to be the couple of the #1 Idol in the Universe ... Right? Hehehe ~ "Honoka-chan continued joking a little with the redhead.

"What are you talking about? I do not understand you! "Maki-chan said. "It doesn't matter. Since you found me, I have to tell you that they are invited to spend this weekend in the house located on the mountains that my family has ... Hanayo and Rin will also go and as I do not see Umi with you please tell her she's also invited, but I could not get in touch with Nozomi, Eli and Nico-chan ... Anyway, it's not because I came up with this idea, but Dad just asked for you and suggested that I invite you! Well, goodbye! "Maki-chan said before running away.

"Thank you for the invitation, Maki-chan," I said gratefully.

"Apparently she did not listen to you, Kotori-chan," Honoka-chan told me.

And the next few days conveniently passed quickly until the end of class on Friday, where we found Maki-chan waiting for us in a van ready to leave...

* * *

 _The great Umi Sonoda can climb mountains but fears a wheel of fortune xD Maybe not for the heights but for the intentions by which people usually get on this attraction uwu_

 **I made a reference about a song from one of µ's sub-units in where Hanayo-chan is part of... along with the other two xD If you get the reference, you deserve a cookie hahaha**

 ** _The Garden is superior to the storm (yes, another song reference) and it belongs to my OTP 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me! First, I want to apologize for having stopped updating this fic… I was concentrating on finishing this same fic but in its Spanish version ('cause my native language is Spanish), this weekend I uploaded the last chapters so I will uploading the rest of the chapters! Thanks in advance if you're still keeping an eye on this!

* * *

The others and I were surprised to see Maki-chan and the van at the entrance. We 5 assumed that we were going to arrive by train as we did that time ... We were all unable to give any explanation until Hanayo-chan said:

"Oh I see! That's why Maki-chan told us to bring our luggage with us and leave it in the club room until the end of the day!"

"Woooow! Kayo-chin! "Rin-chan shouted excitedly." You're so clever nya! That's why we always do the tasks together, you help Rin when she does not understand nya! She continued to praise Otonokizaka's # 1 rice fan as she started to hug her.

"T-thank you Rin-chan, but could you let me go? It hurts if you hug me so tightly." Hanayo-chan begged as she had the cat girl on top of her.

"Hey, girls! Let's go already! If we do not leave now, it will be late and we will not get there before sunset, "Maki-chan said when we were still amazed at the vehicle behind her.

"Hey Maki-chan, will you be the one driving the van?" Honoka-chan asked.

When Honoka-chan said that question, Umi-chan's expression change from a normal face to an alarm-face, making her look like a statue as she was motionless.

"Honoka-chan, I do not think Maki-chan is the one to drive, remember students do not qualify for a license until they graduate from high school," I replied to Honoka-chan. "Umi-chan, please calm down ... hehehe" I whispered before the others noticed.

"Someone help me!" Hanayo-chan shouted as her attempts to free himself from Rin-chan failed roundly.

"Why nya? Do not you remember that we are a couple? We almost do not see each other because while I'm in the athletic club you're showing the wonders of the School Idols while being the president of the Idols research club ... Rin just wants to be close to Kayo-chin as long as possible nya ... "Rin-chan said as she made a face of pity for Hanayo-chan.

"Rin-chan ..." she said as she was about to cry." Its okay, Rin-chan. We'll be together all this weekend. What do you think about it?" She added.

"That's great nya!" Rin-chan shouted with excitement. "A complete weekend on a par with Kayo-chin! But it's also good that we'll all be together nya!" Rin-chan screamed louder.

"Rin, it will not be exactly like that…" Maki said with a disappointed tone.

Maki was silent, as if she had been thinking what to say...

"Sorry to say that, Rin. What I meant was that Nico-chan, Eli and Nozomi are busy this weekend, so they will not be able to join us." Maki-chan replied. "But do not worry, they expect us to have fun," he added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get on Maki-chan's car!" I shouted to try to cheer up the mood.

"Haaaaaii!" They shouted all at once.

We put our things in the trunk and got into the car. When we entered we felt like we were in a limo. That expensive van looked like another world ... Unfortunately I cannot remember anything about the trip since we all slept almost half an hour after we left because that Friday was undoubtedly one of the most tired days we've had.

* * *

"Girls, wake up," Maki said as we reached our destination. We were all asleep, so we did not feel the time it took us to get there. It was not dark yet, but it was still cold by altitude.

"Kayo-chin ... I'm cold nya" Rin-chan said as he started to shake.

"Rin-chan, I'll hug you and share my warmth with you," she replied as Hanayo-chan came up and hugged her as she stroked her orange hair.

"We should get in before the temperature goes down" Umi-chan said.

"You're right Umi. So ... welcome back girls, I guess," Maki-chan said as she opened the door.

* * *

"Looking at the time I think it's best to tell the cooks to prepare the dinner. What do you think if you watch a movie? I have to check some things so I will accompany you later" Maki-chan suggested.

"No love movies please!" Shouted Umi-chan.

"Umi-chan, calm down" I replied. "It's not embarrassing to watch a romantic movie if we're all girls, anyways, they're just actors" I added, trying to calm her down.

"That does not change anything! I do not want to see any undue acts being acted or not" Umi-chan replied showing absolute denial.

 _Umi-chan is getting angry ... This is not good. I must do something soon, or she'll cannot stand it anymore and something similar to what happened in the student council room will happen again..._

"I have an idea!" I said. "Is it okay if Umi-chan chooses the movie we'll see?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads in approval, so I went over to Umi-chan and told her if she had something in mind to which he replied:

"You'll watch a real movie this time!" Umi-chan said with determination.

Maki-chan went to another place and the rest of us went to the room where we would see the movie. Umi-chan had selected a detective movie from the classics, so after the movie just started... Well, we all fell asleep again, except for Umi-chan since her attention was completely fixed on the film. Although I was asleep, I could hear Umi-chan's screams when the detective team solved some riddle or mocked the myriad of deadly traps that appeared in the film. When I woke up, apparently the film was already in its final scene. I heard Umi-chan shout one last time.

"Girls, I know you are intrigued by the suspense, I understand your silence, but in this part ... All the secrets will revelated! It's so exciting, isn't? Wait ... It cannot be, they fell asleep the whole movie!" Umi-chan shouted at the total lack of interest we showed.

* * *

"I came here 10 minutes ago, so I missed a lot, I'm sorry Umi" Maki-chan said. "And also, most of the time I did not pay attention to the movie, I was chatting with Nico-chan and I came to tell the others that dinner was already ready... Wait ... What did I just say? What do they care if I'm talking to Nico-chan? At least, only Kotori and Umi are awake...

"Maki-chan! What did Nico-chan tell you? Do you miss her? Where is she? What are you doing?" Honoka-chan woke up out of nowhere and began attacking Maki-chan with many questions.

"N-it's nothing, stop Honoka" she replied as she turned away from the ginger hair girl.

"The reality is... Nico-chan says she expects everyone to miss her and" demands "that we wish her luck..." said Maki-chan somewhat distressed.

"And what is Nico-chan doing?" Hanayo-chan asked.

"Nico is currently in the heart of Tokyo at an audition to join A-RISE ..." Maki-chan replied.

"WHAT!? We all said together.

"Shortly after graduating, Nico-chan talked to me and told me that no matter what might happen or what others thought, she would continue to do what she likes most, so she contacted Tsubasa and asked her if she would be able to let her join them as they were also going to continue their career as professional Idols, but because of the agency that hired them, any new member has to go through an audition to see if she can keep up with A-RISE" Maki-chan explained as he tried to contain what appeared to be the urge to cry.

"Then why are we doing nothing?" Rin-chan asked. "Let's shriek for Nico-chan so that with our spirit she can destroy the nya competition!" She continued as she shouted louder and louder and lifted his arms.

"Do your best, Nico-chan!" We all shouted while remembering all the memories and experiences we had with her.

"I'm sure our spirits will reach her heart," Maki-chan said as she felt happy. "Let's go to the dining room, dinner is ready, we'll all have the right thing for this cold night," she continued.

* * *

"I-is this ... Tomato soup?" Hanayo-chan asked. "NOOOOOOOO ... Where's my rice?" She screamed as she panicked for not finding her favorite dish.

"Calm down, Hanayo!" Shouted Maki-chan. "This is not any normal soup ... Nico-chan before she left she entrusted me with her recipe for the legendary tomato soup of the Yazawa family... Well, I don't know why she says the recipe is "legendary" but… I believed Nico-chan when she said it's delicious" she said.

"I see, I see!" Said Rin-chan. "Maki-chan was not with us in the movie and was talking to Nico-chan because Maki-chan cooked the soup nya" she argued.

Maki-chan's face started to turn as red as the soup itself and all she could do was play with her hair, but before she could say a word to defend himself one of the cooks appears and confirms Rin-chan's suspicions.

"Ohhh, it seems you discovered Miss Maki. She herself made the preparations for the soup and the team of cooks including myself helped her. Miss Maki said that this recipe was special because it came from someone special and wanted to share it with her friends. I assure you that this will be the most exquisite soup you have ever tasted in your lives. Is not that right, Miss Maki?" Said the cook as he passed the dining room and entered another room.

"Ehhhhh ... Yes! It will be amazing! Especially because I, Maki Nishikino, cooked it! "Maki-chan said as she pretended a self-satisfaction mood." Has the chef already gone?" She asked.

"Rin ... One day you will pay me!" Said Maki-chan as she glared at Rin-chan for making her go through such a shameful situation.

"Kayo-chin! I did it nya! "Rin-chan shouted as he stared at Hanayo-chan. "I did what you did!" He kept saying as she hugged her.

"Great, Rin-chan! I feel so happy for you!" Hanayo-chan replied as he returned the hug to Rin-chan and also ... kissed her.

It was a very quick kiss, but that was more than enough to leave different reactions on our faces. Honoka-chan and I were happy to see how cute Hanayo-chan was to Rin-chan, Umi-chan was on the verge of fainting from seeing such a scene and Maki-chan was even more furious.

"That's enough! Sit down and have dinner! Anyone who says anything about what just happened will go to sleep outside!" Said Maki-chan, completely enraged as she sat down.

We all started laughing at the threat of Maki-chan. The whole scene reminded us of the discussions we had when we were together being part of μ's and in the end everything always ended in laughter and joy. We prepare to take the delicious soup from Nico-chan made with dedication by Maki-chan. I'm sure it'll be tasty!

"Itadakimasu!" We all said before dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Maki-chan led us to the corridor where our rooms will be.

"Rin, Hanayo, you will sleep in that room; Kotori, Honoka and Umi will sleep in the one located in the other side, since it is the largest and you'll be comfortable there. I will sleep in this one that is behind me. The butlers have already put their luggage in the bedrooms so do not worry. Cooking that soup made me exhausted, so I'll go to sleep now. Good evening!" Maki-chan told us before going to sleep.

"Rest well, Maki-chan," I replied.

"See you tomorrow, Maki," Umi-chan replied.

"Good evening, Maki-chan! Hope you dream with Nico-chan! "Honoka-chan replied, but Maki-chan apparently did not hear her.

* * *

The three of us went into our room, changed our clothes, and got comfortable. The room was large, it had three beds, one for each one _although I would not mind sleeping next to Umi-chan ... Te-he_! A wardrobe, a central table and even your own bathroom...

"Ohhhh, these are the luxuries of the rich people," Honoka-chan said as he inspected the room.

"It's no big deal, Honoka," Umi-chan replied.

"Well ... Since we're all three alone... I think it would be a good time to do something that we have not done for a long time…" I said to the other two.

"You will not be referring to ..." Honoka-chan replied.

"Please do not tell me what you mean ..." Umi-chan replied.

"Hehehehe, that's right!" I said between laughs. "The classic card game!" I shouted with excitement.

"Let's play! This time I'll finally defeat, Kotori-chan," Honoka-chan said, challenging me.

"This time ... I will not lose! I hope so ..." said Umi-chan knowing of the probable destiny that awaits her.

It was a long and hard-fought game, Honoka-chan was focused on winning while Umi-chan left his heart in the game ... Undoubtedly, this has been one of the most entertaining and challenging games we've had since we started to play in first year. In the end, we were only Umi-chan and I, since with an astute move she managed to eliminate Honoka-chan ... I could not even have saved myself from such a strategy.

"Come on Umi-chan, it's your turn to choose," I said as it was Umi-chan's turn to play.

"This time ... This time, the victory will be mine. I'm tired of my bad luck and today will be the day I end my losing streak!" Umi-chan said as she was sure this time she would win.

The moment Umi-chan was about to grab his "victory card" a strong wind began to whip, so strong that it even slammed open the window of the room and air currents began to wreak havoc...

"It cannot be, she's really going to win" I thought as I linked the strong wind with the possible change of Umi-chan's fate...

"This must be Nozomi-chan's intervention, I'm sure!" Honoka-chan said as she witnessed such a moment.

"I'm sorry Kotori, but your winning streak will finally be over!" Said Umi-chan as she pulled one of the two cards in my hand.

"Ohhh, Umi-chan ..." I said.

"It cannot be ... It cannot be ... IT. CANNOT. BE" Umi-chan was speechless after seen what card she choose.

"I'm sorry Umi-chan, but you picked up the wrong card, so I win ... Yay!" I said as Umi-chan returned to his normal face.

"It's not fair! Ahhhrg!" Umi-chan Shouted.

"You know what, I will go to the kitchen and have some water" she said as she got up and headed to the door.

* * *

 _Umi's perspective_

"I cannot understand how can Kotori always win? Has she some power similar to Nozomi's? I wondered as I finished assimilating my depressing defeat. As I walked down the hall I began to hear certain strange sounds, at first I was not sure what kind of sounds they were until I approached the door of one of the rooms and I tapped my ear to the door I could hear those murmurs clearly ...

"Kayo-chin, I do not feel comfortable with this," Rin said in a voice of insecurity.

"Calm down Rin-chan, it takes some to getting used to ..." Hanayo replied.

"Get used to ...?" I wondered.

"... Then you'll feel good." Hanayo finished saying the phrase.

"I'm not sure nya, but if Kayo-chin says it's because it's true," Rin replied.

"You will see that it is true, you will soon relax and let everything flow ..." Hanayo continued to calm Rin, but because how she said it, I cannot imagine anything kind of scene other than...

"Impossible! That is so shameful! The fact that Rin and Hanayo are doing THAT right here, in Maki's house ... it's unacceptable! I said while suggestive scenes were generated in my head.

"So Kayo-chin, if I move like this, we'll feel more comfortable, right?" Rin asked as she seemed to be struggling with Hanayo.

"Just there! Ahhh, it feels so good! Do you feel the tension is disappearing, Rin-chan? Hanayo asked as he let his voice control for pleasure.

"GOD, THAT SOUNDS SO SHAMEFUL! I have to stop them, before...! AHHHHH ... "As I leaned against the door I did not realize that it was open, so when I least expected it the door opened and let me fall to the floor.

"It hurts, it hurts ... Ah! Hanayo, Rin! What were they doing? I say ... I'm sorry for intruding like this, I was walking towards the kitchen and the corridor is somewhat dark so I did not notice where I was going and I think I stumbled upon something ..." I said as a kind of apology as I fell "by accident " and enter their room while there were doing something alone.

"Do not worry, Umi-chan," Hanayo said.

"Kayo-chin just taught me some yoga positions nya." Rin said.

"Rin-chan told me that in recent days she has felt tense, so I decided to help her with some yoga so she can relax and put away the bad vibes," Hanayo said as he hugged Rin.

"Kayo-chin is such a good person nya!" Rin said as she returned Hanayo's kindness.

Before I experienced something similar to what happened before dinner I decided to retire slowly.

"At least they were not doing anything. I think I'll have to watch them ... "I thought as I continued walking down the hall.

Then I heard again some sounds thinking that they were Rin and Hanayo so I decided to ignore those sounds. But I was alert again as I passed by Maki's room. I managed to hear that Maki was babbling a name but I could not identify what it was, but then I felt a chill that stopped in my lower back when I heard Maki ask a certain person to be kind to her...

"No ... no ... Nico-chan, please let me go..." I managed to hear. "Nico-chan ... Not there ... ahhh ..." Maki continued.

"...!" My head could not imagine anything but...

"S-She's fantasizing about Nico?" I thought as I slowly opened the door to Maki's room.

"Nico-chan ... Idiot ... Stop hitting me ... Useless brat ... Do not follow me ... arrrgh ..." She kept repeating over and over again.

"Ohhh ... She's just dreaming ..." I said to myself as I closed the door and continued my way to the kitchen.

Apart from drinking water, I noticed that there were some sweets, so I decided to take them so that Kotori and Honoka could eat them ... So I took them on a tray and started walking back to the room. I went through the rooms of Maki, Rin and Hanayo to make sure they did not dream or do anything out of place, but when I passed by Maki's room she had already stopped dreaming about Nico and when I went through Rin and Hanayo's room they already were asleep. But it was when I approached our room that I heard a kind of struggle between Honoka and Kotori, but I just assumed they were playing or maybe they had entered into a small argument since they often do that.

* * *

"Kotori, Honoka, I've come back, I brought you candy so that you can ..." I could not finish the sentences because of what my eyes were seeing. Honoka was lying on the ground and Kotori was on top of her, holding Honoka's arms to the ground and her legs were spread open because Kotori was in the middle of them. I watched as Kotori's breasts were pressed against Honoka's abdomen and their faces were too close...

"K-kotori ... Honoka ..." I said as I could not believe what my eyes were seeing.

"Umi-chan!" Said Kotori in surprise.

"Good evening, Umi-chan ..." Honoka said without seeing me again.

"Umi-chan! It is not what you are thinking! It's nothing bad I swear! "Kotori exclaimed as she continued to "subdue" Honoka.

"Girls ..." I said as I dropped the tray with candy, then I fell of.

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan, she has fainted "I heard Honoka say.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan... UMI-CHAAAAN!" I heard Kotori shout as she seemed to be crying.

If they said something else, I'm not sure, since I do not remember what happened after...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! This is chapter #4! Hope you enjoy it. Also, sorry for the waiting. My internet service has been crap for a long time, so I have not been posbile to upload this before. If you have any opinion please post it in the reviews section!

* * *

 _Umi's Perspective_

The truth is, I remember some things after fainting, I felt as if I were floating quietly under the blue sky ... But sometimes I also felt that I was in freefall, as if the cloud in which I was disappearing but quickly floated again, Until finally I felt I was on a soft surface ... Then I heard two birds make a lot of noise, but for some reason it did not bother me. Everything was ok for a while until everything turned dark. It was not until the next day that I realized that it had happened, since I felt two heavy bodies on each side, strong aromas of sunflowers and narcissus penetrated my nose and a sweet voice began to wake me, followed by another voice not so pretty but equal recognizable.

"Are they ... Honoka and Kotori ...?" I thought as I continued with my eyes closed.

My suspicions were confirmed when suddenly I felt someone hugging my breasts firmly. I started to open my eyes and the first thing I saw was a girl with ash hair grabbing me as if I were her mother and she was my baby.

"Fufufufu, how soft it feels ..." Kotori stammered while still sleeping.

I turn to see the other side and I see Honoka, rather, I see Honoka's legs since somehow she moved while she slept and ended up turning until his feet were on the pillow.

"Kotori ... Kotori, what are you doing? I asked, but I did not get any answer.

"She's still asleep ..." I said as I watched her rub her head against my breasts again.

Seeing her like this gives me some kind of sensation, but apparently I cannot know exactly what I'm feeling...

"Honoka! Wake up now! "I yelled at Honoka to wake her up.

"Five more minutes mom, please ..." she replied as Honoka lay motionless on the bed.

At that moment, Kotori woke up and stared at my eyes…

 _End of Perspective_

* * *

"Good morning ... eh? Umi-chan? What are you doing here..." I stopped asking as I realized that I was hugging and stroking Umi-chan and not my dear yellow pillow.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" I shouted. That scream made both Honoka-chan and me fall off the bed.

"Hehehehe, Umi-chan, good morning," Honoka-chan said as she sat on the floor.

"Honoka ... Kotori ... You two, you owe me an explanation!"Umi-chan shouted as she was completely confused about what just happened.

"Umi-chan! Do not get upset please!" I said to Umi-chan as I got up off the floor. "Kotori can explain what happened."

I saw Honoka-chan on the floor, even after falling out of bed she fell asleep again as if nothing had happened so I proceeded to explain what happened.

"You see, Umi-chan, what happened was ..." I began to explain as I remembered that moment.

* * *

After Umi-chan left the room, Honoka-chan and I continued talking about my exciting victory against Umi-chan, in addition to other things.

"Kotori-chan, this time I did think Umi-chan would beat you ..." Honoka-chan said surprised.

"I also thought that" I replied. "But Kotori is grateful that good luck has accompanied her during these years" I added as I made a big smile towards Honoka-chan.

"I guess you're right," Honoka-chan replied. "Or do you think so?" She said as she put on a playful face.

"What are you talking about, Honoka-chan?" I asked, feeling confused.

"If your luck is so great, why have you had the bad luck of losing your beloved yellow pillow? She said as she pulled the pillow off his legs.

"NOOOOOOOO, Honoka-chan, give it back!" I said as I screamed and kicked.

"Give it to you or not give it to you ... That's the question" Honoka-chan said as he laughed.

"Honoka-chan ... Please!" I said using my secret "weapon."

"You're very sweet, Kotori-chan! But I'm not Umi-chan! Tonight your pillow will sleep with me." Honoka-chan shouted as she pointed at my pillow.

"Honoka-chan, give me that pillow!" I said as I lunged for her and fought on the floor until Umi-chan arrived and well ... Out of nowhere she fainted.

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan, she fainted" she said as she saw Umi-chan on the floor.

"Umi-chan... Umi-chan... UMI-CHAAAAN!" I shouted as I began to cry for not knowing what to do.

After that, we calmed down as we saw that Umi-chan was breathing, so we decided to grab her and put her on the main bed of the room as it was the largest.

"Now that she's in bed, one of the two must take care of her" I told Honoka-chan.

"Thank you Kotori-chan, you would not have bothered," Honoka-chan said as she prepared to go to bed.

"It's not fair Honoka-chan," I said. "We have to decide who will care for it through a game of stone, paper or scissors" I added.

"Okay" Honoka-chan said. "Stone ... Paper ... scissors ... now!" We said both.

"Yay! Kotori won" I said. "Honoka-chan, you'll take care of Umi-chan until she awakes"

"It's not fair it! Let's play again" Honoka-chan protested.

And we kept playing for a long time until we both fell asleep in the same bed as Umi-chan.

* * *

"And ... That was all, Umi-chan," I said to conclude.

"Girls ... Seriously, I cannot believe you were so worried about me, please forgive me for scaring you" Umi-chan said as he lowered his head as an apology.

"Do not worry Umi-chan," Honoka-chan said as he rose from the floor. "For something we made a promise, that the three of us would be together forever" he continued as he looked at both of us and stretched out his arms.

We finish energizing and waking up with a big group hug, which is the best way to start the day if I'm with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. While we were hugging together, I began to feel relieved.

* * *

 _Well, Umi-chan believed the story, not that I wanted to lie to her, but there are certain things she cannot know ... In fact, what we really talked about before Umi-chan would return was..._

 _"Kotori-chan ... Tell me, is something going on between Umi-chan and you? For some time I see that they spend more time together than usual, Umi-chan looks more open when he is with you and even swear to have heard her use the "chan" with you and that is something she would never do..." Honoka-chan asked._

 _Oh no ... Did she noticed? Did she notice that my feelings towards Umi-chan have gone a step further? I'm sure Honoka-chan does not feel anything for Umi-chan, but I'm afraid she would think I want to leave her apart for being with Umi-chan…_

 _"Oh, it's all right, Honoka-chan," I said. "The truth is, Umi-chan wants to be a bit friendlier, since his attitude is quite serious, so she turned to Kotori to learn how to be more open to others" I replied improvised, anyway Honoka-chan is easy to fool in most situations._

 _"Did she asked you for that? Coming out of Umi-chan is not so likely..." said Honoka-chan, doubting my answer. "Kotori-chan... You like Umi-chan, do not you?" She said taking me by surprise._

 _"Honoka-chan ... I ... Yes, I feel something for Umi-chan ..." I said as I looked down._

 _"Kotori-chan! Do not lower your head like that! "Honoka-chan shouted." I'll support you if necessary, you make a good pair" she said suddenly._

 _"Honoka-chan ..."_

 _"I would be lying to you if I deny that at some point, I came to feel something similar to what you feel about Umi-chan ... But then I realized that it was only a passing feeling, that what I really felt was happiness for being with you two, because when I need help, both of you will be there for me, besides, my support is to reward all the help you have given me, Kotori-chan ... so faito dayo!" She said as he placed her hands on my shoulders._

 _"Honoka-chan ... Honoka-chan ..." I repeated as the tears came out of my eyes._

 _At that moment, I did not think ... I just grabbed Honoka-chan and hugged her as hard as I could, no one had told me words of support so strong and special ... I hugged her so much that we ended up on the floor and ... We already know what It happened later._

* * *

After remembering things, the three of us went to the main room to meet Maki-chan, Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan. Hanayo-chan was on par with one of Maki-chan's butlers, a box and 6 strips of paper along with 6 markers.

"What is all this, Hanayo?" Asked Umi-chan.

"Hehehehe. It's something so we can decide what to do today, since yesterday we could not agree on dinner." Hanayo-chan replied.

"Miss Hanayo was smart enough to do this, now ladies please take a down and a strip of paper and write something you want to do this day" said the butler.

"Great idea, Hanayo-chan!" I said in astonishment.

"Kayo-chin, you're so clever nya!" Said Rin-chan as she leaped for joy.

After a few minutes, we handed the strips of paper to the butler and he put them in a box which began to shake with energy.

Then Hanayo-chan pulled out a strip of paper and explained the rules: "Girls, listen. I'll get the paper out and I'll tell the activity ... The last strip I get will be what we'll do" said Hanayo-chan.

She took out the first strip and prepared to read it. "The first discarded activity will be ... Sleep and do nothing by Honoka-chan ... she said discarding the first "activity".

We all stared at Honoka-chan as she slowly began to crouch down from how embarrassed she was.

"The second activity is ... Stay reading books inside the house" she said. "Is it your idea, Maki-chan?" Hanayo-chan asked.

"Yes, last night I did not sleep very well and I do not feel like doing anything outdoors, so I just thought of that," she replied.

"The third activity is ... Exercise ... Who proposed that?" Hanayo-chan asked.

"Ohhh, it was me Hanayo-chan," I replied. "Today I felt with so much energy, so Kotori thought doing some exercise outside would be a great idea," I added as I smiled.

"The fourth activity is ... Lunch rice balls ... Well ... I think there is not much to explain, hehehe Hanayo-chan while laughing "Today I woke up very hungry" she said.

"The fifth activity is ... Run around and make a lot of noise nya" Hanayo-chan said as she re-read the strip and realized that Rin-chan wrote that "nya" and did not say it naturally by imitating Rin-chan.

"Like Kotori-chan, Rin feels full of energy nya!" Said Rin-chan shouting and jumping from the excitement.

"Then the activity we will do will be ..." she said as she took out the last strip "Make a walk in the forest".

"Was it Umi's idea?" Said Maki, seeing that the only person whose idea had not passed before was Umi-chan.

"I wanted to climb the mountain I saw the previous time we were here, but I think the forest is more pleasant," Umi-chan said.

"Then it is decided, we will walk through the forest," said Hanayo-chan.

"If that's the way it is, then I'll tell the stewards to fix a bag of water, towels, some snacks and lunch so we can be fine" Maki-chan said.

"Will they be onigiris, Maki-chan? Hanayo-chan asked.

"* Sigh * Yes, there will be onigiris, Hanayo ..." replied Maki-chan while playing with his hair.

While we waited for lunch to be ready to take it, we decided that in addition to walking in the woods we would do a kind of picnic because the conditions of the day were perfect for it.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out nya! "Shouted Rin-chan.

"Let's go!" We shouted all in response.

* * *

Outside the house, we began to walk. Maki-chan told us that after his parents ordered the house to be built, a perimeter was set up around the house so a part of the forest around the house could be safe for Maki-chan and his family to walk around without danger. In addition, Maki-chan told us that in the middle of the forest there is a clear area and no trees where they usually eat their lunch, so we will walk to get there, after resting we will return to the house.

"It's so beautiful ..." we all said at once.

"I feel like running without stopping until we get to our destination nya!" Said Rin-chan excitedly.

"Not so fast Rin-chan, you can get tired or even lose yourself if you get separated from us" Hanayo-chan said worried.

"Then come with me, nya!" Rin-chan replied as she grabbed Hanayo-chan's hand and began to run.

"Somebody help me!" Hanayo-chan began to shout.

"I can only imagine a scene from some romantic movie as I walk down this path ..." I said as I sighed as I imagined walking hand in hand with Umi-chan...

"I guess you're right, Kotori, I remember when the gardeners started to shape this path, filling it with flowers and various arrangements, this is the legacy of the gardeners who work for my parents," Maki-chan replied while deliberately presuming to be the "owner" of the trail.

"Ohhh, I see ... Maki-chan is the owner of the trail so she can invite Nico-chan to walk whenever she pleases and who knows what they could do when they were alone in the middle of the forest ..." Honoka-chan provoking as always.

"What are you talking about? I do not understand! "Maki-chan shouted as she started to play with her hair." Besides, Nico-chan is pretty lazy, even more so than you, Honoka. She would not want to walk even if someone would beg her..." she added.

"It's unacceptable!" Shouted Umi-chan.

"Is something wrong, Umi-chan?" I asked Umi-chan with some confusion.

"Let a couple hold hands, as they walk alone on a path like this and being alone doing who knows what ... How indecent!" Umi-chan repeated as she brought her hands to his face.

We all started laughing at Umi-chan's reaction, which annoyed her a lot and so she did not address us the rest of the way...

* * *

After walking for a good time, Honoka-chan stops to see something from a distance.

"Kotori-chan, look," Honoka-chan said. "Look at those anemones! They look so beautiful!"

"Ohhh, how beautiful..." I said as I saw those pretty flowers.

"But Honoka-chan, it will be hard to get to those flowers, this makeshift path does not look very safe," I said to Honoka-chan with a tone of concern.

"Do not worry Kotori-chan, we'll be fine." Honoka-chan replied.

"Okay, just let me tell the others that we want those flowers," I said.

"Girls, could you please wait for a while? Honoka-chan wants to get some flowers but ... "I did not go on talking because when I realized, the others were already quite ahead. I tried to shout at them but they did not listen to me at all. When I turned around to tell Honoka-chan to wait for the others to hear me she had fallen downhill and was lying on the floor.

"Honoka-chan!" I shouted. "Wait! I'm coming!" I said as I started to run down the improvised road.

For some reason, I never lost my balance as I ran to where Honoka-chan was, perhaps the agility and physical endurance I gained from the rehearsals with μ's and also the routine I do every Monday helped me... In less than a moment I was downhill and in front of Honoka-chan.

"HONOKA-CHAN! Do not worry, Kotori will find a way to help you!" I told Honoka-chan with the last breath I had.

"It hurts, it hurts ... K-kotori-chan ... Do not worry, I'm fine ... I have a wound in the arm, but it's nothing serious ..." Honoka-chan replied while still stunned by the impact after falling.

"I have to treat that wound, it can get worse" I said as I took a bottle of water and a small towel to clean the wound from my little bag.

"Hold Honoka-chan, this will hurt a little ..." I said as I began to clean the wound.

"Igh... It hurts..." Honoka-chan shouted from the pain.

"Honoka-chan, please do not move, I will not be able to clean you if you move" I said as I grabbed her arm.

"Kotori-chan, it hurts ..." Honoka-chan said as he tried not to shed tears.

"..." I kept thinking for a while.

"Is something wrong, Kotori-chan? Honoka-chan asked.

"No, nothing. Kotori has an idea, but you have to trust me" I said. "Honoka-chan, close your eyes for a moment please" I asked Honoka-chan as she agreed.

After that, I grabbed both Honoka-chan's intact arm and the injured one and brought them close to me.

"Do not open them until I tell you," I ordered.

"What's the point of doing this, Kotori-chan?" Honoka-chan asked me. "Kotori-chan... If you think that If I don't see the wound I would feel less pain, let me tell you that I'm already a mature girl and ..."

I interrupted Honoka-chan's words with a kiss as I finished cleaning her wound and made an improvised bandage with a strip of cloth that I tore from my blouse... The truth is that I could not think of another way to calm Honoka-chan and I was not so aware of what I was doing... I think I'm the only person who comes up to kiss her best friend (For the first time) in the middle of the forest to clean a wound...

"K-kotori-chan... Wh-what's the matter with you? How do you think to do that? I do not worry about me but for you, What about having your first time with Umi-chan? "Honoka-chan asked while still trying to assimilate our kiss ...

"The truth is, I could not find a way to make you cool so I did what I had to do ... Besides, Kotori knows we both think kisses between friends do not count, right?" I replied.

"It's true, we agreed that in first year after Umi-chan fell on me in a gym class ..." he replied.

"As much as we both told her it was an accident and the kiss was an accident too, she wouldn't stop crying for that, until we promised that, hehehehe~" I said as I giggled while remembering that event.

"Kotori-chan... Thank you" Honoka-chan told me while her face was still completely red. "This proves to me that you will always do anything to help me" she added as she looked straight into my eyes and smiled.

"We will not be able to go back to the main path, so there's nothing left but to follow this other path and seek for help" I told Honoka-chan.

"You're right... But as long as we're together, there will be nothing to fear!" Honoka-chan replied with determination.

* * *

 _Perspective of Umi_

We continue walking along that path in the forest, we have been here so long that when we realized, we were about to reach the center of the forest.

"Girls, look ... There's only a couple of meters before we reach the center of the forest, this part is kind of tricky so don't run, from here we can see the kiosk where we will rest" Maki said.

"Look Rin-chan, we're already close," Hanayo told to a Rin that was the opposite of the Rin we saw in the morning. Instead of being energetic and noisy, she now looked like a zombie, all lazy and with no reasons to do nothing.

I also noticed that Honoka and Kotori had been quiet for some time, so I decided to encourage them. But when I turned to speak to them...

"It cannot be... It cannot be!" I shouted. The others turned and also realized that Honoka and Kotori had disappeared.

"How is it possible that we did not realize they weren't with us nya? Rin asked.

"Well, I think I heard Kotori say something when we were walking, but I did not understand what she said," Hanayo said.

"Maybe if I called them they could answer..." I was about to take out my phone when Maki said, "It's impossible. The signal in this area is terrible, it will be very difficult to make a phone call if we are not in the house, since we have an amplifier antenna"

"So the only alternative we have is to go home and ask for help, right?" I asked.

"Do not worry, Umi," Maki said as she pulled out a strange cell phone, similar to the old phones people used to have.

"This special phone has a satellite signal and can make direct calls to the house, so I'll call to report that Honoka and Kotori are missing," Maki said.

"Anyway, I think it would be best to wait for them in the house," Hanayo said.

"But we must arrive fast... Here's the plan, I will call to warn the guards to start looking for them, we will go to the middle of the forest and there we will ask for transportation to reach the house," Maki planned.

"And how will we get there so fast?" I asked.

"It is not obvious? We'll go by helicopter, "Maki replied.

"I just hope they're both fine ..." I thought as I held one of the hairpins that Kotori had lent me.

 _End of Perspective_

* * *

As we walked through the forest, the atmosphere grew darker as the trees became more and more lush and dense ... It was increasingly difficult for us to walk, the roots were entangled in our feet and the immense amount of foliage limited our field of vision. We walked without direction to a rather terrifying area, I felt as my breathing became faster and I could feel as much my heartbeat as Honoka-chan.

"Are you afraid Honoka-chan?" I asked as she had not said anything since we entered that dark section of the forest.

"..." Honoka-chan did not respond.

"Honoka-chan ..?" I called her name again.

" _...Nakitai toki mo aru I issho ni ireba ii yo kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai..."_ I heard Honoka-chan sing again and again that part from one of the songs she sang as a soloist...

"Honoka-chan! Listen to me! "I yelled.

"Haaaah! Do not scare me like that, Kotori-chan! "Honoka-chan said as she gave a big shout.

"I was asking you if you were afraid, Honoka-chan," I said.

"Having fear? Am I afraid? Kotori-chan, you should know that things like these do not scare me- Haaaah! Something just moved around!" Honoka-chan shouted with a look of terror on his face.

"Do not play with me Honoka-chan! You know that Kotori in situations like this is easily frightened" I said as I gripped her arm tightly.

We began to hear several footsteps, although we could hardly distinguish between the noises of the forest, was enough to give us chills.

"Who's there?" Honoka-chan asked.

"Please don't do anything bad to us, Kotori can offer you candy in exchange for a peaceful attitude..." I said.

"What are you thinking about Kotori-chan?" Honoka-chan asked me with a face of despair.

"It's all I can think of!" I answered as I began to cry.

The footsteps of that person were growing stronger, all around him fell silent as each step made more and more echo... Until finally among the leaves a man with a machete appeared.

"Haaaah!" We shouted both.

"Miss Minami and Miss Kousaka, right? I am one of the security guards of the residence of the Nishikino family, not long ago we started looking for you by order of Miss Maki, since she and the others lost sight of you as they walked along the forest path" The guard said.

"What a relief..." we said as we dropped to the ground.

"Are you all right ladies?" The guard asked.

"Don't worry, we're just tired" Honoka-chan replied.

We were surprised to realize that the route we took brought us back to the house, since it took us less than 5 minutes to return. After drinking liquids and checking that we did not have any injuries we showered and changed clothes, since they were quite battered (especially my clothes, since Honoka-chan carries part of it in his hand). We both sat in the main room and the guard who found us said:

"I'll call Miss Maki to inform her that we have found them but, before doing so, tell me how you got lost?"

"I distracted myself with some flowers and I told Kotori-chan to help me get them down" Honoka-chan said.

"Before that I tried to tell the others but they could not hear me, then I realized Honoka-chan had slipped so I had no choice but to go down and help her ... We tried to climb, But we were unable to do so, "I added.

"I see..." the guard said. "The important thing is that you are safe. Miss Maki and the others will arrive soon."

"How can they get there so fast?" Honoka-chan asked me.

"It is not obvious? They will arrive by helicopter" I replied.

Before we knew it, the others had come home.

* * *

"Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan! Thank God you're all right" Hanayo-chan shouted as she ran toward us.

"Carefully Kayo-chin, they might be hurt nya" said Rin-chan.

"Do not worry, we're very tired but we do not have any major injuries" I told the others.

"We were lucky that the search did not take a lot of time and ..." Maki said before being interrupted by Honoka-chan, who kept hugging her.

"Many thanks, Maki-chan! Your guards are the best!" Honoka-chan repeated as she hugged our redhead friend more and more.

"Honoka! Please stop... I just... I was worried about you two, after all you are my friends and I would not forgive myself if something had happened to you..." Maki-chan said as she started to play with her hair while her face she blushed a little.

"Kotori, Honoka... I'm glad you're okay" Umi-chan said as she walked over to hug us.

"Do not worry Umi-chan, it's all over" I told Umi-chan.

"We wanted to give those flowers to you, unfortunately we couldn't take them" said Honoka-chan.

* * *

I could be completely calm but there is something that prevents me from that... After a while, we had lunch that we could not enjoy at the picnic, we had onigiris, vegetables, a delicious meat curry, soda and desserts... Everything was so delicious... Then we did a little bit of everything: We watched movies, we sang in karaoke, we sang some of our songs with Maki-chan at the piano ... But it was until the night before I went to sleep that I realized what was stopping me from being completely quiet…

"Kotori, I need to talk to you, alone" Umi-chan said in a very serious tone.

"I need no one to see us talking together, so Honoka does not have to know about this or any of the others," he added.

From that moment, I knew that nothing would go well ... Something tells me that this chain of events has taken things from bad to worse.


End file.
